One Last Game
by damnFireworks
Summary: Alexa Bliss convinces Baron Corbin to play one last game of pool table with her by making a bet. Loser must accede to the winner's stipulation. Will Baron have to dye the ends of his hair blue? or Will Alexa have to get her nose pierced? Corbliss Oneshot


_damnfireworks_ - _Firstly, excuse any mistakes you may find. (As always lol) Shoutout to mushyface. Hope I did your babies justice. Have a Corblissful Day everyone! :)_

* * *

><p>Baron Corbin looked down at the sparkly tutu-wearing diva with a cautious eye.<p>

"C'mon Bear! I'll even bet you!" Alexa Bliss beamed.

_Bear_? An overwhelming warm feeling spread throughout his body.

The Lone Wolf had always been enamoured with the blissful diva of NXT. Ever since she walked into the Performance Centre, he had kept his watchful eye on her. For a long while he kept his distance and admired her from afar. He thought he was being secretive about it, however, Alexa had known he was watching her all along. The ice finally broken after he got caught on one of her bad days and she shouted at him for staring.

Baron never forgot that day and neither did Alexa. It was the beginning of their odd companionship that over time; turned into a very close bond.

Keeping his hand firmly wrapped around the ash wood cue. The two had been hanging out in the performance centre's leisure room playing pool table for at least an hour straight. Alexa hadn't even sunk a single ball, yet she wanted to keep playing. Sighing, he finally gave in but on one condition.

Fascinated with the empty spot on her perfect nose, he always thought that a sparkling gem would match her well.

"If I win, you have to get a nose piercing"

The sparkly diva hesitated for a moment but agreed.

"Okay fine," she grinned. "But I win, you have to dye the ends of your hair blue like mine" she said with a confident grin.

Baron shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Deal."

Holding his hand out, the diva primly gripped his hand and shook it.

"Losers first" he smirked handing over the ash wood cue. Alexa poked her tongue out at him.

Confident that he had this bet in the bag. He racked up the pool ball set into the mahogany triangle. Alexa watched him as she chalked up her cue. Biting her lower lip, she couldn't help the burning sensation across her skin. He was a very beautiful man.

When he looked up, he gave her one of those famous devilish grins of his. She wondered if he knew that was her weakness. Cocking her head to the side, she raised her eyebrow.

Pulling the triangle off the table, he stepped away; allowing her to take her turn.

Game on.

Alexa placed the white ball in the centre of the semi-circle. Sizing it up, she leaned down. Her form expertly perfect. Eyes locked on her target, the cue resting on her thumb. The blissful diva swiftly move the cue with an accurate force.

The ball hit the others dead in the middle. Breaking its triangle formation, Alexa sunk four balls in one shot.

Baron had a worried look on his face.

Alexa pretended to be surprised. She moved around the table, sinking one ball after the other, whilst a concerned Baron watched. He didn't say anything as she continued to put away ball after ball then it finally came to the infamous number eight ball.

"Last one." She teased waving her cue around.

"You tricked me" Baron said, crossing his arms.

Walking past him, "I don't know what you're talking about Bear"

She flicked her pony tail and smiled.

Assessing the shot, she set up again. Leaning down, she spread her fingers on the table. The cue resting on her thumb as the guide. Her right arm locked into a 90 degree angle. It was an easy shot to make.

Hitting the white ball, it effortlessly glided over to the jet black ball, pocketing it instantly.

"And that's end game" she beamed doing her famous entrance curtsy.

She felt a tad bit guilty for tricking him but she loved spending time with him. Dropping the cue onto the table, she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Baron clicked his tongue against his cheek.

"Oh don't be mad Bear. I'll come over and help you get started. It'll be fun" she laughed.

He shook his head but a deal was a deal.

"Alright. Tonight." He groaned. "You're buying everything."

"Gladly." She smiled. "I'll see you tonight".

Finally releasing him from her grasp, both superstar and diva couldn't help but feel a tug towards each other; like neither wanted to be apart. An awkward silence. Rocking back on her heels, Alexa smiled at him averting eye contact.

Not being able to help himself. He patted her on the head and she erupted in laughter.

"Stop!" she giggled.

"Glitter Princess" he chuckled before walking off.

* * *

><p>Baron sprinted around his apartment clearing away anything that made the place look untidy. It wasn't like Alexa hadn't been to his apartment before but today just felt different. Like something had changed between them and he was positive that she felt it too.<p>

His best friend Corey Graves was over hanging out. Lounging on the couch, he watched smugly as Baron busted his ass picking up empty beer bottles from the previous evening.

"I don't know why you're even bothering bro, she's already seen how messy you are" Corey scoffed.

"Half the time it's your fault" Baron retorted. "Now, fuck off before she gets here"

Pulling Corey off the couch, he shoved him in the direction of the front door.

"I hope that dye burns your skull" Corey called out as he was leaving.

Baron flipped him off.

Checking the time on his phone, Alexa would be over any minute. He rushed into the bathroom and everything seemed to be in order. He can finally relax. Walking back into the lounge, he plopped himself onto the couch.

Then it suddenly dawned on him.

"I'm going to have blue hair." He said aloud to himself. Before the panic could spread through his body, a gentle knock on the door, before it opened to reveal the precious diva of his thoughts.

"You guys gotta stop leaving the door unlocked. It's not safe!" she protested.

Smiling, he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, cause the glitter princess is going to attack me" he mocked.

A mischievous look in her eye, she held up a bag from Walmart.

"Watch it Bear or I'll dye your beard too." Kicking off her sparkling blue shoes, she walked over to the kitchen.

The way she floated around his place like it was her home too boosted his pride. He loved it whenever Alexa came over to hang out. However, he couldn't fight how he felt but he couldn't bring himself to share his feelings either. That crushing feeling always lingering that she may reject him. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on the reason she was here.

He lost the bet.

Turning around, Alexa already had everything ready. The experience of doing her own hair meant the task would be a lot quicker.

"It's probably best if we do this in the bathroom." She suggested.

He nodded, picking up a chair, he carried it through into the bathroom, followed closely behind by the sparkling diva. Placing the chair down, he sat down. He looked up in the mirror, watching Alexa slip behind him. Setting the other hair products to the side. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Anticipation thrummed through him. Her attention focused on his hair. He was incredibly nervous knowing how close she was to him. Her intimate touch. The way her eyes sparkled as she would scrunch the ends of his hair then let them loose again.

"You know…" her soft voice breaking the silence. "You don't have to do this. It's just a silly bet"

Her hands still playing with the ends of his hair.

"But I lost?" a confused Baron questioned.

Shrugging her shoulders, she let her hands rest upon his shoulders.

He kept his eyes on her in the mirror's reflection.

Then her hands moved lower down his chest, slowly wrapping around him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I kinda like… the way your hair is already" she shyly admits.

Her gaze clashed with his at that moment. The question in them made Baron aware she was waiting for his response.

His hand reaching up for her chin, he angled her face towards him to place a soft kiss on her sensual lips. Both surprised and pleased, Alexa smiled before answering with a kiss of her own. Tender as she knew how to give; growing more passionate and fierce. Breaking away from the kiss before they went too far, Alexa bit her bottom lip.

"Let's go on a date."

The sparkling emotion in her cerulean eyes, there was no way he would deny her request.

"Where?"

"I want to get my nose pierced" she grinned before her soft pliable lips crashed down onto his again.

Her kiss stole his breath, stole his words, and would've stolen his heart if it hadn't already belonged to her.


End file.
